<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silencing Thoughts by BillieLiar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512702">Silencing Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieLiar/pseuds/BillieLiar'>BillieLiar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Red Death [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Double Penetration, Emotion Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polycule Establishment, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eating ass, mfm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieLiar/pseuds/BillieLiar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorn and Rasaad help Cait slow her frantic thoughts down after she discovers the truth of her parentage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charname/Dorn Il-Khan, Charname/Dorn Il-Khan/Rasaad yn Bashir, Charname/Rasaad yn Bashir, Dorn Il-Khan/Rasaad yn Bashir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Red Death [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silencing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place pretty far down the line in my rewrite of the plot (I just felt like writing this because porn is fun). For some context, I have my main kick Dorn out of the group (though he's already planning on leaving) after he reveals his past, and while he's gone he decides to rid himself of Ur-Gothoz after he decides she's right and the demon is only holding him back. While he's gone Cait and Rasaad grow closer, and Dorn catches up with the group right before they get to Candlekeep for the beginning of the finale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know a place we can camp."</p><p>Cait moved to the front of the group, shouldering her way past everyone while stubbornly facing forward to avoid making any eye contact with the party. Dorn moved to walk alongside her, but she increased her pace until she wandered a few yards ahead of the group. She didn't look back at the retreating walls of her former home, just plowed ahead blindly as she followed the path that was seared into her memory of her first escape alongside her father.</p><p>She led them to a clearing some distance from the keep, and a small rush of bile rose in Dorn's throat as he recognized the place from her occasional descriptions of it. The circular clearing was divided into parts by looping circular formations of rocks clustered in a forty foot circle, and on the eastern end of the field there was a patch of withered grass roughly the size of a man’s body. Jaheira commented pleasantly on the patterns, seemingly unaware of her ward's history with the place. In addition to Dorn's concern over the location it was clear Imoen and Rasaad seemed to be aware that something was wrong with Cait, but she brushed the two away with a shake of her head.</p><p>"It's a good place to camp. Don't worry about it." Dorn heard her murmur frostily against their protests.</p><p>Imoen shrugged and went about gathering firewood as was her usual campsite chore, her own face pale and drawn as she processed her pains from the day. Rasaad hesitated at Cait's side before relenting and backing away. Dorn caught the man's gaze as he moved away from her, and the monk shrugged defeatedly at him as if to say <em> I'm afraid I'm no good with these things </em>. Unfortunately, neither was Dorn. His blood still sang from the series of brutal battles they had endured during their escape as they felled the legions doppelgangers who had overrun the small settlement after co-opting the forms of Imoen and Cait's likely slain adoptive family members. Despite his enjoyment of the bloodshed, though, even he could recognize the pain this day would have caused in a person closer to the people who had been struck down. His heart wasn't fully hardened, no matter what Cait had spit at him as he'd left her at Baldur's Gate. </p><p>
  <em> “You’re a bastard, you know that?” </em>
</p><p>He wondered if his leaving had been a mistake as he eyed the muscular man who had seemingly adopted at least some of Cait's affections in the half-orc's absence.</p><p>Rasaad was an interesting person. A simpering soft hearted man, perhaps, but strong and intelligent enough to bring down a hoard without breaking a sweat. Dorn enjoyed the small amount of conversation he had shared with him during the last leg of the journey on the way here, and begrudgingly understood the thief's interest in the monk. He would be no match for Dorn in a fight perhaps, but he was no weakling or coward which proved his worthiness to fight alongside Cait in Dorn's eyes. Still, he wondered at his lack of jealousy as he watched the monk eye Cait from the other end of the clearing with an expression of naked longing.</p><p>The druid and her stuttering companion went to work laying down magical symbols, which Khalid informed Dorn were warding sigils in his usual halting speech. Dorn struggled in remaining patient with the Harper as he stumbled over his explanation, but did his best to avoid insulting the man.</p><p>“S-s-so, n-none of us will need to sit watch. W-we should all get some rest.”</p><p>Dorn considered this, but nevertheless returned to his habitual routine of setting up his watch post for the evening with a grunt of appreciative dismissal. Khalid sighed and muttered a brief “Very well…” before leaving him to it and turning to accompany his wife into the treeline to acquire a meal for the evening.</p><p>Hours passed, and once their meal had been eaten (though Jaheira fretted over Cait’s stubborn unwillingness to finish her portion of the roasted rabbits) and the sun had set, the group went about the process of placing their bedding and crawling into bed. Jaheira and Khalid went just out of the circle of firelight, likely to get some marital privacy, and Imoen darted away on her own after conversing briefly with Cait. Rasaad set up his cot just next to the fire, and Dorn settled cross-legged at his station as far away and above the rest of the group as he could manage in the mostly flat expanse of forestland.</p><p>Dorn eyed Cait with apprehension as she unfurled the stiff weight of her bedroll. Her eyes were still dull and unresponsive, and she watched her own movements as if they were alien. The others either didn't notice or didn't want to overstep their boundaries, but the group's leader was failing. <em> So, </em> he asked himself for the thousandth time since they’d wandered out of the maze beneath the keep, <em> why didn't he hate her for her weakness? </em> Perhaps because weakness was not exactly the correct term for what he was watching her struggle through, or perhaps his judgments of those around him seemed rather pale after he had quite literally confronted his own demons.</p><p>A <em> Bhaalspawn </em> , who would have guessed? He watched her thin, pale arms as she went about her regular routine numbly. He had been elated, nearly drunk on the bliss of that news when they had discovered her truth. The moment he had expressed that elation to her was the first moment he had seen the hollow darkness creep into her gaze, and he couldn't help but be driven to distraction by the idea that something was wrong. Her expression of detached numbness had only deepened with each of the dopplegangers of her lifelong friends and adoptive family that had been struck down by her own arrows and her friends' weaponey. Surely, he had thought, even such soft hearted heroes as she would see the practicality of the opportunity she was being offered. Power absolute to shift and grip the fate of the world at her whim, it should have been intoxicating. <em> So, why was she so sad? </em></p><p>Something shifted in his gut and he silently rephrased his internalized question. <em> Why was he so afraid? </em></p><p>Still, despite the tension between them she was positioning her bedroll closer to his watch station than to the rest of the group, as usual. She chatted with Rasaad blandly, and Dorn noted that he'd been unfair. The monk had not left her to her to fend for herself after all, and was now attempting to comfort her yet again with ineffective strings of soft-spoken words. She smiled at the Athkatlian in a weak attempt at an appreciative expression, but it was clear the monk could see her continued distress. He murmured a suggestion, but she shook her head in response to whatever it was and assured him that she was fine. Finally the man relented and left her to her bedtime preparations, which Dorn observed studiously.</p><p>Dorn and Cait had had between them a secret ritual on these nights in the time before he had left the group for his personal reasons, and he had been waiting to express his developing thoughts until he saw how she chose to handle his first quiet evening back with the group. If all went as usual she would get into her bedroll and feign easy rest, and when the first hour or two of his watch had passed she would reveal herself as a player, sliding unrested from the warmth of her blankets with soft, exhausted limbs, and she would come to him wherever he sat watch. It was the part of the reason he'd insisted on the watch despite the druid's precautions, thinking that if he maintained their routine without pressure she might take the invitation to rely on him for support once again. Her intentional nearness gave him hope that she would favor him with her presence so he could at least try to make up for his recent series of unintentional blunders.</p><p>It was no different, he supposed, than the nights they spent in inns sitting up drinking, but it felt significant whenever she did it since none of the others had ever been included. He wondered cooly if she had spent her long nights speaking and drinking with the monk while he had been away, but admonished himself for the rush of possessive bitterness that thought gave him as soon as it occurred. He had no claim on her, and besides he hoped she had sought comfort while he had been unable to provide it for her. The realization that he didn’t mind the monk’s presence in the least made Dorn’s mouth quirk up into an amused smirk. His affection for Cait had made a warm softness develop inside his chest which had spread more and more through his behaviors with the passing of each day she resided in his thoughts. He cared for her deeply, and while he had fought against that emotion until rather recently, now did not seem to be the time for continued denial. If she came to him tonight he would listen, and if the time was right he would tell her his thoughts. Later, then-- he barely allowed himself to hope-- she might allow him the intimacy they had once shared, and if she did he would do everything in his power to at least make her forget her worries for as long as she needed him to.</p><p>He waited in tense anticipation through the first half hour of his watch. Inevitably-- and even sooner than he'd been expecting-- she stirred, extracted herself from her bedding and came to him. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and he hoped fleetingly she had managed some sleep in the thirty minutes she’d been abed. He didn't address her as she approached, as was their custom. She seemed to enjoy silently sitting alongside him and following his gaze to wherever it landed as he kept an eye out for the wolves or gibberlings who frequented the area. She sat only a little closer to him than usual, just enough that he could feel the heat of her through the thinner layers of his casual wear he had stripped down into. He closed his eyes and felt some latent anxiety abate as her nearness soothed his anxiety over her. </p><p>They sat for some time, the blackguard and the thief as they pretended to watch the perimeter of the camp's circle of protective firelight. Presently Cait's posture faltered, and she sagged lightly against Dorn's arm. Without thinking he shifted, pushing the arm behind her and hooking it around her waist before dragging her into the well at the center of his crossed legs. They hadn’t touched since his reappearance past the occasional brush of fingertips as she had patched some wound or another of his, a fact the half-orc would be loath to admit having kept track of. He had never been able to figure out the correct time or method to suggest they discuss their last interaction let alone return to their preferred method of stress release, but he sensed the time had come now. From experience he knew his touch would likely help her calm and center herself, and at least then she might relax enough to rest her eyes.</p><p>She allowed him to move her without protest, and when she was settled he banded both of his thick arms across her torso and gripped her back to his chest as dry, broken sobs began to escape her. He pushed both hands under the hem of her top, ignoring the slight hitch in her breathing as the forwardness of his actions caught her off guard. He splayed first one hand out on the tender flesh of her belly, and then slid the other up to rest on her breastbone just between the slight protrusion of her breasts. It was an intimate touch, though intentionally not blatantly sexual, and he held her to him as fiercely as he could without bending any of her bones to the point of fracture. He rubbed the sword-calloused tips of his fingers against her smooth skin in tiny, soothing circles and pushed his mouth against her pulse point, growling low and possessively as he held her through her tears. </p><p>When her sobs began to abate, he made an intentional low rumbling sound in his chest. She perked up slightly from where she sagged against him, and cocked her head to hear what he wanted to say to her. For a moment he thought of releasing her and considered idly not crossing the bridge he had only just started laying the foundations of. But she needed him, and he couldn't resist the urge to comfort her as repayment for his own blunder.</p><p>"You're here." He squeezed her tighter to emphasize the veracity of the statement. He felt the back of her head shift against his chest as she nodded, so he continued. "You're here, and you're still yourself. I have you."</p><p>She didn't speak, but he felt her slacken against him as she relaxed by slight increments with each of his passing deep breaths.</p><p>"And I was wrong."</p><p>Her head turned back towards him and she made a quiet sound of question in the back of her throat.</p><p>"Which time?"</p><p>He chuckled fondly and squeezed her once for his own sake, relieved to have her mentally back with him where she belonged.</p><p>"Power at the price that is being asked from you is, perhaps, too much. It is not to be accepted blindly, as I would do."</p><p>He felt her nod against him, and a weight lifted. He knew she would not have complied with his stated wishes to begin with, but it felt better to be on her side at the end of things. She slid her own arms inside the hem of her shirt and ran her cool delicate hands over the thick hide of his forearms before laying her two arms atop his and squeezing him back as best she could. He hummed at the reciprocation of the contact and his jaws clenched as he resisted the need to bite her, to hold her in place as he claimed her body with his own until she no longer felt the need to fear her future. He could make her forget her worries entirely for a time, he knew, and wondered if he should offer the service.</p><p>"Thank you," she said softly.</p><p>He leaned into her back and continued to merely hold her until he felt the last of the tension  leave her.</p><p>“Where did Ur-Gothoz have you go?” She asked quietly, her tone uncertain even as she forced the necessary question.</p><p>“I was to kill a priest to the south. I did not.”</p><p>She froze and turned her face slightly as if she was going to look back at him before rethinking and turning back to face the light of the fire ahead of them.</p><p>“What did you do instead?”</p><p>“I killed the demon as you’d threatened to. Thought I’d save you the trouble. It ended up being more complicated than I’d anticipated, but I’m here now.”</p><p>A small surprised scoff of laughter bubbled out of Cait, but she made no comment. She was far too tired and numb still to process the implications of Dorn’s actions, so she set her thoughts on the matter to the side and settled with simply squeezing one of his hands affectionately.</p><p>“Thank you again.”</p><p>Unable to resist the urge he bent and pressed his lips softly to the back of her neck. She shivered and leaned into him, and he rocked her slightly against him as he murmured, “I did not do it for you. I did it because of what you said, yes, but I did not do it for you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I said what I said.”</p><p>Dorn blinked and the memory of her shrieks of enraged insults flashed through his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Her gold eyes shining with unshed tears as she looks up at him, “You’re a monster. An empty, vacant thing and the fact that I breathe the same air as you should fucking disgust me.” </em>
</p><p>“Don’t be. You were right.”</p><p>She tightened her grip on his arms and whispered, “No. No I wasn’t.”</p><p>An hour or so passed in companionable silence, and based on the gentle, regular breathing of the creature in his arms he guessed she had fallen into sleep at last. So focused was he on the warm weight of his little burden that he nearly missed the movement from his peripheral that indicated the approach of a third party. He tensed initially, but once he had identified the creature he bid himself relax. </p><p>As Rasaad approached, Dorn wondered at why he did not feel it an invasion of he and Cait's privacy. He realized begrudgingly that he actually <em> liked </em> the insufferably kind man, and nearly sneered at himself until he was reminded by the monk's fluid movements how powerful the man was in his own way. During their journeys Rasaad had watched Cait with a deep, constant longing that Dorn had often recognized as a mirror of his own feelings for the girl. This competition for the half-elf's affection should have made him hate the man, by all rights, but instead he felt a strange kind of camaraderie with him over their singular shared interest.</p><p>"Monk." He stated bluntly with an incline of his head. He did not move to release or redistribute his grip on Cait, seeing no reason why their contact should cause him embarrassment when the man he was addressing was so clearly envious of his position.</p><p>"She is asleep?" Rasaad's accent tilted his voice into a light shrill hum as he kept it as low as he could, not wanting to alert the others or wake their sleeping mistress.</p><p>Dorn inclined his head. Rasaad's care bolstered his opinion of the man, and he felt a similar swirl of warm affection for him that he had often experienced for the woman still dozing in his arms, which confused him.</p><p>"You should take her to bed. I shall finish your watch."</p><p>Dorn made no move to leave, simply grunted a small noise of placid disagreement.</p><p>"No. I will watch her."</p><p>The monk situated himself on a rock ledge next to the pair wordlessly, and Dorn found himself oddly still unbothered by the man's presence. He was intensely curious as to a couple of finer details, having not been present for much of the Monk's time with the party.</p><p>"Would she have you?" He murmured after a few moments of silence. His words surprised him, and the purpose of them was unclear even to himself.</p><p>The monk stiffened, and eyed his companion cautiously, clearly uncertain as to the imposing half-orc's motivation in asking.</p><p>"I do not understand."</p><p>Dorn bolstered himself against the discomfort of the conversation and pressed on stubbornly, hoping that eventually he’d figure out what exactly he was saying to the man. "If you offered yourself as you clearly want to--" Rasaad made a small sound of protest but Dorn cut him off by raising his voice slightly and brushing through the attempt at a lie. "Would she allow it?"</p><p>Rasaad gulped, and shifted his weight where he sat. He seemed to consider the question a moment before whispering, "I do not know."</p><p>"I… I believe she would allow it for me." Dorn said cautiously, "but I have been gone longer than I should, and so much has happened… Still, I think she would have me."</p><p>The smaller man made no move, but spoke slowly and carefully. "I am happy for you both."</p><p>The newly fallen blackguard made a soft grunting sound and continued. "I believe she would also allow it for you."</p><p>Dorn felt the night air move as Rasaad turned to look at him.</p><p>"And the idea of that does not displease you?"</p><p>"It should. It does not."</p><p>The pair let the statement hover in the air between them for a moment, and during the silence Dorn shifted his grip so he could rest one of his hands against the small woman's waist. His hand could span from her ribcage to her hip along the curve of her waist from knuckle to knuckle without much effort at his part, and it occurred to him how very unlikely it was that he still fit against her as comfortably as he did despite her miniscule stature.</p><p>"She is so small to have such a large task ahead of her, is she not?"</p><p>The monk was watching them enviously, and had Dorn had the thief's permission he may have invited him to join him in his reverie of her body. The thought surprised him, and before he could stop himself he blurted, "You've been much more tolerable since your incessant prattle over the glory of your god has eased in my presence."</p><p>Rasaad chuckled with only a hint of bittersweet remorsefulness in his tone.</p><p>"I can genuinely say the same of you, my friend."</p><p>Dorn sneered in comic displeasure at the use of the word friend, earning another chuckle from the monk.</p><p>"I… I have an interest in you both. You… the way you look at her. I enjoy it." Dorn admitted slowly, his words catching him off guard even as he spoke them.</p><p>Rasaad blinked, and slowly lowered himself to the ground next to the two. "We should discuss this with her when she is awake, after things… settle."</p><p>Dorn shook his head adamantly, "Things will never settle, monk."</p><p>Rasaad closed his eyes patiently and raised his hand placatingly.</p><p>"When she is awake, then."</p><p>Dorn inclined his head in agreement, and very nearly let out an undignified yelp when Cait suddenly spoke from where she was nestled in his lap.</p><p>"I <em> am </em> awake, you idiots."</p><p>Her voice was strained and cracked through her grogginess and Dorn instinctively retightened his slackening grip on her. She moaned softly and nuzzled the side of her face against the bicep she had been using as a pillow.</p><p>"Ignore us. Go back to sleep."</p><p>He could just make out her face in the glow of the campfire, so he caught the glint of her eyes as she shot him a disdainful glare.</p><p>"I'll sleep when I'm dead." She quipped.</p><p>She moved to sit up, but he merely flexed his biceps and effectively prevented her from moving as much as an inch.</p><p>"You'll sleep, <em> now </em>, Thief." He growled menacingly.</p><p>She made a half-hearted sound of distasteful protest before softening in his hold once again. A slow rumble began to emit from his chest as he felt her heavy warmth against him, and the flare of lust he had repressed earlier returned. Having a Bhaalspawn so warm and pliant at his disposal was an intoxicating rush of power he hadn't considered when the information had been revealed, and her allowance of his manhandling thrilled him to no end.</p><p>"I am sorry to have been discussing you so, Cait." Rasaad said with stoic sincerity.</p><p>She shrugged and made a casual sound of dismissal, "No, I understand. I'm glad… I'm glad someone brought it up."</p><p>She moved to turn up towards Dorn’s face, so he allowed her the motion briefly before retightening his hold on her. When she had settled on her back he shifted his hands to more supportive placements for her new position across his lap. One arm now lay wrapped beneath her back, his hand resting on her waist, while the other draped loosely over her hips where his hand idly played with the smooth skin of her hip just above the line of her trousers' waistband. She let out a small huff of pleasure, and he very nearly dipped his fingers further under the line to make her make the sound again. His arousal was beginning to override the more sensible, patient mood that he had maintained for the past few hours, and the hungry way Rasaad was eyeing the two of them did nothing but urge him on.</p><p>“It really wouldn’t bother you? I’ve been… Thinking about it. I didn’t know where we stood, so it didn’t feel right encouraging him…” Her murmuring trailed off as she looked up at Dorn with a worried, shifting gaze. He smoothed his hand over her waist and bent to press a kiss to her forehead in answer, and she smiled cautiously up at him as she processed the new variety of options before her.</p><p>Cait unfurled her legs from under her with a slight groan at their stiffness, and extended them across the bend of Dorn's leg towards where Rasaad sat. Dorn felt her nudge the monk with her toe as the movement rocked her slightly against him. He let out a low grumble as the motion caused her to brush against the tightly concealed evidence of his evolving mood.</p><p>"I'd allow either of you just about whatever you wanted. I didn't think that was a secret."</p><p>The monk issued a small gasp of shock at her bluntness, but Dorn was more than ready to accept her at her word. Without further hesitation he pushed his hand beneath the band of her leggings, and her arms came up instinctively to reach for his wrist as the motion made her gasp.</p><p>"Dorn, but Rasaad…"</p><p>He pushed a finger roughly between the dampening lips of her cunt and swirled the pad of it around her throbbing pearl where it hid there. She made a strangled, desperate sound which excited him to such an extent that he pushed his hips up into her ass for some manner of pressure to relieve the rapidly growing burn of desire in his loins.</p><p>"He will join us."</p><p>Without comment the monk moved, reaching for her legs and pushing them apart before crawling up her body. He dragged his hands firmly along the length of her legs, squeezing gently on the various groups of tensed muscle his touch glanced over. She moaned and shifted her pelvis so that her legs splayed open on either side of him, the movement spreading her innermost parts and consequently encouraging Dorn's ministrations. Rasaad groaned hungrily as he watched the shape of the half-orc's huge hand pulse beneath the fabric covering the woman’s legs. He looked up at Dorn, clearly uncertain as to what he was allowed to do next, and the former blackguard wordlessly withdrew his fingers from Cait's slit and raised them to push between the man's lips. Cait groaned loudly and watched enraptured as Rasaad enthusiastically sucked and tongued her juices from Dorn's fingers.</p><p>"Please." She begged, squirming against the prone position Dorn's grip kept her in. He did not relinquish his hold on her, but watched carefully as he withdrew his digits from the monk's full lips.</p><p>"Yes, this is agreeable to me." He growled, eying the man hungrily as he moved his saliva-dampened fingers up the puckering flesh of Cait's abdomen. He turned his head to gaze down at her.</p><p>"I would have him pleasure you with his mouth, Thief, would that be agreeable to you?"</p><p>Rasaad flushed and groaned, pressing himself tighter against the woman beneath him.</p><p>"It would indeed be agreeable to me." He moaned through lust-tightened vocal chords.</p><p>Cait groaned her agreement, but stopped Rasaad when his hands darted to her waistband.</p><p>"I…" she was breathing hard, and her eyes were unfocused in the dim light of the fire, "I…"</p><p>"Speak while you can, Thief."</p><p>She moaned and shook in his grip, and it took every ounce of control he had to not just drop the facade of seduction and fuck them both raw then and there.</p><p>"I don't want it not to mean anything. I don’t want it to just be ignoring the <em> substantial </em> issues <em> some of us </em>still need to talk through. I don’t want you to be… I don’t know, just appeasing me."</p><p>Rasaad gasped in indignant, panicked protest.</p><p>"It would be no more meaningless than the Selune's light on a flower's face or--"</p><p>Dorn interrupted the start of the monk's self indulgent platitudes with snarl and raised Cait far enough he could bring his mouth crashing down to hers in a brutal, bruising kiss.</p><p>"Never."</p><p>She nodded eagerly as he pulled away, staring dumbly up into Dorn's fierce black gaze. He leaned back, cheating his shoulders towards Rasaad and glaring at him pointedly. It didn't take so much as a suggestion for the man to dart across the space separating him from them. He kissed her gently, one of his hands raising to brush delicately across her cheekbones.</p><p>"Never." The tenderness in his voice made it crack, and as she pushed her hips up against him.</p><p>“Make the thoughts stop, please.” She whispered pitifully, and Dorn made a soft rumble of sympathetic reassurance as he watched Rasaad reach to drag her leggings from her and devote himself to the task he had been assigned. She sighed as his lips brushed along the sensitive bare skin of her thighs, and Dorn reached to cup one of his huge hands against Rasaad's smooth shaven scalp, wordlessly urging him to his goal. The monk's hips bucked sharply as he ground his own straining erection against the unforgiving forest floor with a groan.</p><p>Shortly his lips found their way to Cait's throbbing, swollen clit, and just as she began to cry out Dorn muffled her cry securely with his hand as he eyed what he could see of the rest of the sleeping group for signs of disturbance. No one stirred this time, but they would need to move soon to keep from causing an embarrassing situation for Cait. </p><p>She smelled herself on his hand where it was pressed to her mouth, and opened her lips. She shifted her head so she could trap the tip of them in her lips and began sucking insistently on two of Dorn's thick fingers, her whimpering moans reverberating as shockwaves through his bones and directly to his cock which jumped and pressed against her. He rocked his erection steadily against the small of Cait's back, and she whimpered and pressed back against it as Rasaad's attentions at her core made her begin to tense and arch against them. Her tongue began swirling around the ends of his fingers, and all three of them became simultaneously aware of the fact that they were not at an ideal location for the activities they suddenly found themselves pursuing.</p><p>Dorn waited until her eyes fluttered open, and when she registered his gaze he rumbled, "Shall we go elsewhere to tend to you, Thief?"</p><p>She moaned around his fingers and nodded slightly. Rasaad glanced up from his position and moved to raise himself, but instantly Dorn had retracted his fingers from Cait's suctioning lips and was pushing the man's head firmly back into place.</p><p>"More. Use your fingers. I would see her spend in your mouth before we relocate, Monk."</p><p>Rasaad groaned and dove deeper into Cait's welcoming cunt. She gritted her jaw against the sounds this would have wrung from her in a more private location, just barely restraining herself as the pleasure overtook her. Her control was not complete enough, though, so when two of the monk's long slender fingers eased inside her clenching passage a brief shrill squeak escaped from her throat and pierced the otherwise silent evening.</p><p>Moving together wordlessly the three of them repositioned themselves so that Cait now lay fully spread across Dorn's thighs, leaving both of his hands free to tend to his partners' needs. With his left he kept Cait's mouth sealed and muffled against her rapidly increasing volume, and with his right he urged Rasaad on by pressing the man more firmly into his obviously well enjoyed position. The monk, in turn, wrapped his unoccupied arm around Cait's thigh to hold her in place as he increased the fervor of his attack on her clit and pulsing channel. She spasmed and choked on her own cry as Dorn's weighty hand kept it trapped within her throat.</p><p>"Do you feel him inside you, girl?"</p><p>Cait nodded frantically, her eyes wide and unfocused as she stared up in his direction. He pressed Rasaad against her more firmly for a moment, and savored the man's delirious moans of pleasure for a moment before relenting temporarily.</p><p>He slid his hand from Rasaad's head, dragging his nails lightly against the man's sensitive scalp as he went. The monk shivered and leaned into his touch as it slid away, before looking up at Dorn through fierce, clear eyes over the raise of Cait's red-curled mound. Dorn held his gaze as he trailed the rasping tips of his nails up Cait's stomach and across her ribs until he blindly located one of her tight erect nipples. He shifted his gaze to hers as he began circling the hardened nub painfully slowly.</p><p>"Give her another finger." He commanded, his voice husky and rasping as he watched Cait lose all ability to focus on anything other than the onslaught of nerve input her two lovers were granting her. The monk moved, and almost as soon as his third finger had pushed into the tightening length of her channel she began to truly convulse.</p><p>"There it is, yes. Spend, girl. Let me watch you drown him."</p><p>Her eyes rolled back into her head and she bowed sharply, the two men's firm grips just barely succeeding in keeping her lithe body in place as she thrashed. The monk grunted and continued hammering his fingers into her flexing pussy, and without much effort she peaked once again. This time her spendings rushed from her in a torrent, and the scream she released was audible even through the tight press of Dorn's hand.</p><p>As her gasps steadied and Rasaad began to gingerly extract himself from her Dorn scanned the treeline.</p><p>"It's a quiet night, but we shouldn't go far. There is another more private clearing in that direction." He gestured to indicate the trees directly across from where they were clustered.</p><p>Dorn stood smoothly, carrying a limp Cait in the direction of their destination as Rasaad dashed to snatch up the blankets and padding of both he and Cait’s bedding. They slid unnoticed into the treeline, and as soon as they reached the small patch of moss-covered ground Rasaad spread the blankets he had brought and stood back to allow Dorn to set Cait down on the smooth cool forest floor.</p><p>She resisted being released, clinging to Dorn’s neck and mewling as she brushed her lips across the half-orc’s dark jawline. He moaned and nuzzled her briefly before detaching her limbs from himself and backing away to begin removing his clothing. As she hurriedly cast the runes of a silence spell he unashamedly stripped nude, enjoying her ogling as she watched him appreciatively. Her distraction meant she had to restart the spell twice, though luckily she finished it before he reached for the laces at his fly. As soon as he had removed his breeches she made a small sound of hunger and glanced up at his face.</p><p>“Is that… er… Did you get bigger? That… um… fit before, right?”</p><p>Dorn chuckled and took himself in hand, stroking himself firmly as she watched hungrily. </p><p>“I know how to handle myself, Thief, as you know. Trust me?”</p><p>She nodded cautiously, and Dorn glanced over at Rasaad who was staring at Dorn’s cock with a naked hunger that encouraged the half-orc to reach for the man. Rasaad looked suddenly uncertain. He crossed his arms over his bare abdomen and gripped his two elbows with his hands tightly.</p><p>"I cannot believe I am doing this, I have never even considered…"</p><p>He trailed off before eying Dorn’s dark body meaningfully. </p><p>Dorn gripped the collar of the man's shirt and tugged him close, pushing his mouth against Rasaad's full lips roughly, if experimentally. The two men moaned against each other, and Rasaad's hand timidly reached up to clasp the back of Dorn's neck tenderly as the half-orc pulled away before reaching to divest the man of his tunic.</p><p>"O-oh…" Rasaad stammered, embarrassed.</p><p>"We do this, together , monk. When I've finished with you you'll have more than considered what my body is capable of."</p><p>Rasaad trembled and leaned into the larger man, before turning and reaching for Cait. She kissed his palms eagerly, and used her grip on them to lift herself up. She slid between them as Dorn urged her to before craning her neck up to kiss first Dorn and then Rasaad with a quiet whimper. </p><p>“A girl could get used to this,” she murmured as the two men began sliding their hands along her body and kissing whatever parts of her they could reach.</p><p>Dorn rumbled as he began gently gnawing on the sensitive skin just beneath her ear, “You should.”</p><p>She shivered, and Rasaad urged her arms up as he pulled her shirt away, leaving her fully uncovered. He kissed her passionately once more, moaning as she was torn from him when Dorn lifted her to move her back to the cot.</p><p>"How sore do you want to be in the morning?" He asked darkly as she lowered her bare form to the bedroll.</p><p>"Very." She groaned confidently as she lay back on the expanse of the blanket.</p><p>Dorn grinned villainously, "Excellent. On your stomach."</p><p>The small woman flipped herself into her front without hesitation, and he reached down and pulled her hips up until she had raised onto her hands and knees with her ass in position in front of him as he knelt behind her. She looked for Rasaad and reached for him, and as soon as the man crossed in front of her she began to wrestle with the ties of his breeches. Dorn stroked her crease from clit to puckered hole, making her buck and writhe beneath him, but made no move to progress his plot until she had freed Rasaad's own generously sized dick from the confines of his fitted pants. Rasaad groaned blissfully, and tangled his hand loosely in Cait's hair as she began to lick and nuzzle at his engorged cock.</p><p>"Selune's light, Cait, that feels… oh my…"</p><p>She tugged Rassad’s trousers down and he kicked them away. As the man's eyes slid closed Dorn lowered his own face to Cait's cleft, catching her off guard as he pushed his powerful tongue first into her dripping, recently spent cunt, and then up until he began to swirl it insistently against the puckered tightness of her rectum. She groaned and whimpered low in her throat, and Rasaad yelped at the effect the sound had on the feeling within the intense slick warmth of her eager mouth.</p><p>Spurred on by the muffled cries she made against Rasaad's groin Dorn tongued her enthusiastically until her rim had loosened enough for him to push his strong, wide muscle into her clutching hole. There was a wet pop as she released Rasaad's cock with a keen of intense pleasure.</p><p>"Oh FUCK oh holy shit, Dorn, oh my god oh my god…"</p><p>She rocked back against his tongue, and he glanced up at Rasaad as he gripped her ass and continued to tongue fuck her hole. He raised his eyebrows at the man, who snapped out of his reverie and took the hint to guide his lover's mouth back to where she had previously been occupied. She raised herself up farther onto one of her hands, making it easier to reach up and wrap the other around Rasaad's girth as she sucked him off desperately. Dorn groaned and watched her movements over the line of her back as he pushed the thicker knot of his tongue's base through the tight ring of muscle at her entrance and extended himself as deeply inside of her as he could. She sobbed and choked on Rasaad's cock, causing the monk to cry out and grip more tightly onto his hold on her hair.</p><p>"Merciful heavens…"</p><p>Dorn reared up, and casually wiped her juices from his slick face as he lined himself up with her cunt. He nodded at Rasaad.</p><p>"Let her speak." </p><p>With a strangled groan of protest the man pulled Cait away from him and crouched down to kiss her tenderly as she heaved and panted. Rasaad used his grip on her hair to direct her to look over her shoulder at their partner. Her gold eyes glinted in the moonlight as she met his gaze. Dorn groaned hungrily as he saw that they were dilated to the point that only a thin gold band circled her straining pupils. She panted and wantonly rocked excitedly back against where the tip of Dorn's cock brushed her folds. He gripped her hips firmly and allowed her only enough motion to cause his glans to drag across her hypersensitive clit.</p><p>"Beg me."</p><p>She didn't hesitate, didn't so much as breathe before the words rushed from her.</p><p>"Please fuck me, Dorn."</p><p>He snarled and smacked her ass sharply without warning. She yelped and leaned sharply into Rasaad's heaving chest.</p><p>"Beg!"</p><p>She sobbed and pushed back against him with all her might, he allowed his tip to enter her just slightly before he yanked her hips back into place roughly.</p><p>"Please! Please!"</p><p>He slapped her again and her thighs began to quiver.</p><p>"Do you want me or not, Thief?" He growled with a grin as he met Rasaad's glittering eyes.</p><p>"Dorn for the love of every god in the planes, put your damned cock in my cunt before I fucking scream!"</p><p>With a pleased crow he slammed his hips forward, wrenching her passageway open on the splitting pole of his impressive cock. She cried out, but her yelping whimpers faded shortly into panted praises. He held still within her, giving her time to adjust to his size until she began to rock against him.</p><p>"Fuck you're so big, Dorn, holy shit. How did I <em> forget? </em>" she rambled.</p><p>"Can you feel me filling you?" He growled, the rumble traveling through their connection and straight to her womb, "Do I please you, my goddess?"</p><p>She nodded her head frantically and he withdrew from her slowly, savoring the clenching pull of her cunt as her body attempted to hold him in place. When he'd all but withdrawn he slammed back inside of her, making her sob and cling to Rasaad who was watching her overwrought expression fixatedly as she cried out in pleasure.</p><p>"Watch her well, monk. You'll be next when we're through sating her."</p><p>Rasaad's glazed over eyes flicked up to Dorn and he nodded, his mouth hanging slightly open as he panted.</p><p>"Cait, tend to your man."</p><p>She groaned appreciatively, and nudged Rasaad until he fell back onto his haunches so she could return to her task. She took him in hand and roughly pumped him twice before welcoming him back into the warm depths of her mouth. Rasaad gasped and nudged deeper into her throat, which she did her best to open for him as he began to thrust into her.</p><p>Dorn set a brutal pace at her rear, and with every slap of his hips into hers Rasaad's cock was pushed deeper and deeper down the fluttering clutches of her throat. She could barely breathe, barely think, barely move as the two men began to thrust into her at their own paces from either end, and soon all thoughts but those of immediate pleasure had fled.</p><p>Dorn focused on pleasing her rather than indulging himself. If his next plan was to be comfortable for all involved, she would need to orgasm at least once more to ensure she loosened appropriately. He experimented with speed and pressure, finding she responded best the deeper and harder he thrust into her. He buried himself deep and rocked within her with short, forceful thrusts that dragged his cock against the bruised flesh of her stretched internal bundle of nerves. She sobbed around Rasaad's cock and the man cried out. Dorn realized through hazy lust-filled senses that at some point one of his thief's dainty hands had traveled up and behind the monk's tightening ballsack. He could just make out the movements of her wrist as she appeared to fitfully finger the monk's previously untouched opening. Rasaad was choking on his own gasps of pleasure, and he locked eyes with Dorn over the expanse of their lover's writhing back. </p><p>"I will not last much longer." He choked out for both of their benefits in his lilting accented voice. </p><p>Dorn snarled and redoubled his efforts, pounding deep and bottoming out against the entrance to her womb as he pummeled into her from behind with a barely restrained roar. He reached forward and knocked Rasaad's hand aside so he could grab a stranglehold on her hair before yanking her off of the man's cock and back farther against him. She cried out and thrashed, and Rasaad cried out in half disappointed protest as Dorn fully took control of the red-head's form. He used his grip on her hair to bounce her back against him faster and harder than he could with only the movements of his hips. She was babbling nonsense and sobbing as she begged him to not stop, to never ever stop, and just as he felt her peak begin in the fluttering muscles of her cunt he reached his free hand up and pressed his sizable thumb into her pulsing asshole.</p><p>She screamed her release, but it was cut off as Rasaad kissed her ferociously to muffle her calls.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Again! You're not done until I stop, Cait. Let me feel you clamp around my cock, little girl!"</p><p>She folded inwards, her arms reflexively clutching themselves to her chest as she curled into the intense series of spasms which rushed through her. Dorn released her hair and slid his hand around her hips to strum her clit in time with his powerful thrusts. He didn't stop, didn't slow until she was shouting rambling pleas into the earth as Rasaad stroked his throbbing, denied cock inches from her face. Her mouth watered to finish him off, but she couldn't seem to force any part of her body to cooperate under the onslaught of Dorn's pounding hips.</p><p>When her third peak struck she convulsed so hard she managed to pull from Dorn's grip, and he allowed her to fall to the ground, gritting his teeth as he was pulled from her tight internal embrace. He crouched down over her and bit her shoulder hard, digging his tusks sharply into her shoulder as he pushed one of his thick fingers deep into her ass. She bucked beneath him, but was fully pinned by his weight as he rapidly fingered her fluttering asshole. After a few moments he released his hold on her shoulder and roughly licked at the bruise he'd left before grunting into her ear.</p><p>"Are you ready to take both of us, Goddess?"</p><p>She groaned, realizing his intentions for her and nodded frantically against the blankets as she reached behind her to grip his ass with sharp tipped fingers so she could grind back against him forcefully.</p><p>"Please, please, please, please…"</p><p>He hushed her and glanced up at Rasaad where he knelt by their heads. The man only nodded enthusiastically, his hand still distractedly pumping away at his purple-headed throbbing cock.</p><p>In a rush of instinct Dorn pushed up and forward to take the oversensitized organ into his mouth. Rasaad gasped, and reflexively gripped Dorn's ponytail as he hesitated, but when Dorn grabbed his hip and forced his cock down his throat he ground his tusks against Rasaad's pubic bone and the monk gasped and ground his hips against them. The feeling was shockingly pleasant, and Rasaad groaned and thrust into Dorn's mouth with blissful abandon a few times before reluctantly pulling away from the half-orc's mouth and crawling down to lay beside his two bedmates on the blanket. </p><p>Dorn rolled onto his side, and as soon as she was free she turned and pressed her lips hungrily to his. He snarled and kissed her fiercely, occasionally biting at her lower lip to bid her open for him so he could scrape his tongue across her own eager appendage. Next she turned and reached for Rasaad, pressing her toned body against his and briefly rubbing her face against his chest like a cat. She stretched up and kissed him gently on the lips before nudging his nose with hers.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked quietly.</p><p>Dorn bit the mark on her shoulder while emitting a low groan of frustration, but when he saw the look on the monk's stubble roughened face he released his prize and reached across her waist to place a hand comfortingly on the other man's hip.</p><p>Rasaad's eyes were hooded and dilated, and he was breathing in short bursts. His face was oddly blank, but when he processed her question he hitched the corner of his mouth up into a brief smirk.</p><p>"Am I okay? I am stunned, is all… I have never… um…"</p><p>He trailed off but his eyes flicked over her shoulder to meet Dorn's steady gaze.</p><p>Cait cupped her hand to Rasaad's jaw, "We can slow down."</p><p>Rasaad shook his head, "No, no… I…" he quickly pressed a passionate kiss to Cait's lips, "I am enthusiastically in support of this endeavor. Besides," he smirked,"I do not think our friend behind you would be as amenable to your suggestion."</p><p>Dorn grunted in agreement and turned Cait's head so he could kiss her once before stretching across her to offer Rasaad the same. His eyes darted down to Dorn's lips, eyeing his tusks with mild concern.</p><p>"Don't worry, he'll be good." </p><p>Cait was grinning up at them, her flushed face practically glowing in the moonlight. </p><p>"Here," the half-orc growled, "I'll show you. </p><p>Dorn reached across her and cupped the back of Rasaad's head to guide him to his mouth at the best angle for Dorn to control the kiss. He pressed his tongue against the seam of his lips, encouraging Rasaad to open for him, and as he did Dorn slid his hand down the monk's neck and back to Cait's hip. He slid his hand behind her thigh and coaxed her leg over Rasaad's hip. She ground her core against his, and Dorn reached between her legs and captured Rasaad's cock in his powerful grip. Rasaad gasped into Dorn's continuing kisses and thrust instinctively into the contact. The gasp turned quickly into a guttural groan as Dorn pumped him a few times for good measure before guiding his tip to Cait's sopping cleft. He rubbed Rasaad's broad head against her clit firmly just to hear her mewl between them, and in return she twisted herself so she could reach up and suck a bruise into his throat. The bright sharp pain made him groan into Rasaad's mouth and press himself more firmly against her. As she worried Dorn's throat, Cait pushed her hips forward and Rasaad finally broke the kiss to cry out in ecstasy as he sank inside her swollen cunt.</p><p>He murmured a series of words that were either not in Common or were too quiet to hear, and Cait twisted back into him to run her hand up his rhythmically flexing abdomen. She skittered her fingertips across his flushed skin, causing him to break out in goosebumps under her touch. When she found one of his nipples she circled it lightly, eliciting a sharp gasp from Rasaad. She darted up, and gripped his lower lip between her teeth sharply. He yelped and slammed his hips so he bottomed out inside her in one stroke, and she released him with a cry. He kissed her aggressively and began to thrust forward at a rapidly increasing pace. Dorn cupped his hand around the front of Cait's throat and tugged her back, squeezing gently (the subsequent appreciative gasp from Rasaad indicating to him that she'd liked the pressure well enough for him to remember that for later) before sliding his hand up to sink two fingers into her mouth.</p><p>"Suck." He commanded unnecessarily, as she had immediately enthusiastically begun lathing his rough appendages with her eager tongue. His cock throbbed at the idea of fucking her face as she swirled that dexterous tongue around him, and decided that would have to happen as soon as was reasonably possible. For now, though, he withdrew his sufficiently wetted fingers from her lips. </p><p>She turned to him to kiss him, but he pulled back to watch her face as he reached down to sink his moderately lubricated fingers into her unattended orifice. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, but Rasaad, bless him, grabbed her and anchored her in place as he worshipped the pillar of her throat with biting kisses and rocked gently in and out of her. She moaned and pushed back and forth between the two intrusions, and Dorn chuckled as her face slackened and her eyes rolled back into her head.</p><p>"Do you like that, my pet?"</p><p>She leaned back against him, enjoying the comforting vibration of his voice through the thick muscle of his chest.</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>She pulled the arm that had been trapped beneath her up so she could rest her hand on Rasaad's chest, and with her other trembling limb she reached behind her to guide Dorn's head back to the mark he'd been worrying onto the join of her neck and shoulder.</p><p>"Like that too."</p><p>He chuckled and latched onto her as he pushed his fingers deep inside her an inch at a time. She pushed back against him, and Rasaad hissed at the pleasurable pain of her nails biting into his chest where she flexed her fingers against him. She buried her face into Rasaad's neck and groaned with him as the monk returned to the rapid, deep pace he'd set before Dorn's addition to her body.</p><p>She sobbed and rutted against them both, "Dorn, need you inside me, please. Please, need you both."</p><p>Dorn groaned, her pleading making his cock ache for the tight embrace of the entrance he was busily preparing for himself. He released her shoulder, and she hissed and bucked as the blood rushed back into the area.</p><p>"You felt what I did to your beautiful cunt, didn't you?" He rocked against her ass to remind her of his substantial size and chuckled, "I'll split you in two if you rush me."</p><p>She groaned and he felt her thighs try to clamp closed against the monk’s hips as she shuddered in anticipation. "Ohmygod PLEASE do."</p><p>Rasaad chuckled against her throat, sucking and biting his own series of marks while carefully avoiding marring Dorn's claim on their bedmate.</p><p>"I did not expect you to be so cockhungry, Cait."</p><p>Dorn guffawed as Cait gasped in a mockery of scandalized shock, "Rasaad!"</p><p>Rasaad laughed raspily through his heaving breaths and grabbed her hips violently and began thrusting inside of her in a burst of speed that made her shriek. The muscles of his neck began to chord and pulse with the strain of his exertion. He raised his head up and made eye contact  with Dorn before panting out brokenly between brutal thrusts, "Would you please assist me in making our most revered and demanding lover forget how to speak?"</p><p>Dorn chuckled and darkly growled out, "Gladly." </p><p>He briefly shoved a third finger inside of her clenching ass to open her as far as he could before granting her her desire and lining himself up with her entrance. Rasaad slowed incrementally to allow Dorn to push inside her with marginally less movement of the thief's wildly thrashing hips. She issued a long string of curses in several languages (Dorn made a mental note to ask who had taught her <em> that particular phrase </em> in Orcish) as he slowly pressed inside her. He thrust against her with gentle shallow pressure, and she mewled and whimpered as he stretched her impossibly wide. She was so tight around him, and he'd already been so close to filling her with his seed when he'd pulled from her clenching heat a moment before. His heavy balls clenched and threatened to send him hurtling over the cliff and into his own approaching climax, so he gritted his teeth and halted his entry in an attempt to not immediately release himself inside her fluttering, clenching passage.</p><p>"<em> Afar Angathfark </em>, Cait, the way you feel…"</p><p>She panted between them and pressed back against him, urging him deeper even as he began to thrust in and out of her with more substantial pressure.</p><p>"Fuck her, Monk." Dorn ground out, and Rasaad groaned as he began thrusting into her at a frantic, broken pace.</p><p>Most of the sounds Cait was making no longer contained words, but she reached for them both and managed a strangled, "Cum inside me, please, I wanna feel you…" before trailing off into garbled half-language as she dissolved into a writhing puddle between them.</p><p>Rasaad's eyes were glassy, and his thrusts were uneven.</p><p>"I-I'm afraid I'm going to… quite soon" he choked as he bent his neck to press his face against her heaving breastbone as he and Dorn forced her farther up between them with the pounding impacts of their thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Rasaad was babbling against her flesh and struggling to maintain his rhythm, so suddenly Dorn rolled forward, lifting and pressing Cait down onto Rasaad's chest as he rolled back to accommodate the movement. Dorn wrapped both of his arms beneath Cait's and hooked them back to grip her shoulders from her front. He used the hold to slam her forcefully down, causing Rasaad's cock to push as deep as possible into her. Rasaad shouted and Dorn felt the other man's cock begin to spasm from the other side of the taut membrane that separated her passages. </p><p>Cait sobbed her pleasure as she felt the monk empty inside her, and Dorn could not deny his own release any longer. With a final thrust he pushed his entire length deep inside her ass at last, and she screamed delightfully as he came into her with explosive force. </p><p>He collapsed on top of the two of them briefly, enjoying the feeling of his cock throbbing in its snug home. But when Rasaad was clearly struggling to breathe under their combined weight Dorn reared back and slowly pulled his still pulsing cock from Cait's now gaping hole. He rubbed the pad of his thumb gingerly around her reddened rim, and she bucked back against him with a startled yelp. He snickered, and slid his fingers down to toy with the base of Rasaad's cock where it was still buried inside her twitching cunt. The monk groaned and shifted his hips into the touch.</p><p>Dorn looked up to meet the other man's eyes as he peered up at him over Cait's still heaving shoulders. Rasaad nodded, understanding the half-orc's questioning gaze and whispered a breathy, "Please, anything," against Cait's bruise-plastered throat as he bucked against Dorn's touches. Cait turned and looked back at Dorn with wild eyes, so he kissed her on the small of her back and dragged the flats of his teeth against her heated flesh.</p><p>Dorn was practically dizzy with lustful excitement as he guided Rasaad's legs apart as far as he could manage with Cait's trembling thighs wrapped around them and lowered his face to where the two were joined. Rasaad threw his head back and howled as Dorn dragged the rough surface of his tongue from the base of the monk's cock up to the entrance of Cait's weeping pussy where he pushed his writhing muscle deep inside alongside the sensitive, throbbing cock.  He withdrew again, and diligently lapped up the remnants of their combined spendings as they leaked from Cait’s abused orifices. Rasaad reflexively bucked upwards, and Dorn took the opportunity to slide one of his hands under his ass so he could press his fingers against the monk's orgasm loosened rectum. </p><p>Rasaad relaxed as best as he could, and groaned low in his throat as he felt the massive-feeling intrusion sink inside him. Finding the man's ass more than amenable to the first finger, Dorn quickly added a second as he sank inside him with a pleasured groan that vibrated into both of his partners' genitals. He pushed his long, thick tongue back into the occupied sheath, and tongued them both simultaneously while pressing the thumb of his free hand against Cait's other hole and forcefully fingering the man who was still actively fucking her.</p><p>Dorn felt Rasaad's cock harden fully again, and as it did he angled his fingers within him until he found the small lump deep inside him that made him cry out in delirious pleasure.</p><p>"Lights guide me, that feels…"</p><p>Dorn grunted against their cores in agreement, and as he felt Cait begin to flutter around his thrusting tongue he pushed a third finger inside Rasaad. The two of them came again, crying out in echoing groans as their orgasms rushed through them. Dorn moaned hungrily and lapped up their spendings as they leaked from around Rasaad's throbbing dick until Cait's whimpers urged him to relent. </p><p>When he pulled away from them, Cait rolled from Rasaad's chest and fell, breath heaving and eyes glassy, to her back beside them. Without hesitating or giving him a chance to catch his breath, Dorn hitched Rasaad's right leg up and threw it over his shoulder as he straddled his still prone left leg and lined himself up with the man's loosened entrance. </p><p>"Tell me." He grunted, and Rasaad groaned loudly as he rubbed the tip of his miraculously still hard cock against his ass.</p><p>"Please, I… I want you."</p><p>Dorn did not force him to beg, sensing that would be too far to push the still shy man. He slid inside Rasaad just a few inches, causing the man to arch beneath him. Cait weakly rolled forward and laid her flushed cheek against Rasaad's heaving chest, gazing lovingly up at Dorn as she watched him please their partner.</p><p>"How does he feel?" She murmured, her eyelids drooping even as she smiled at Rasaad's mewling embarrassment at the question.</p><p>Dorn groaned and leered down at her with a wink, "Fucking incredible."</p><p>Rasaad's hips bucked at the compliment, and Dorn grumbled a string of praises as he slid slightly farther in. Only half of him fit for the time being, but he didn't need any more than that as the monk's hole squeezed and massaged him with each of the other man's movements. He came quickly, barking Rasaad's name as he released himself into him. Rasaad's spent cock spasmed as the feeling of being filled and the intense pressure on his prostate sent a new kind of orgasmic ripple through him. </p><p>Dorn felt the clutching pull of small hands numbly as Cait reached for him, and attempted to yank him down between herself and Rasaad, but he resisted in slurred speech with a shake of his head.</p><p>"I need you to cum for me one more time, Cait." His voice cracked with wear as he reached for her.</p><p>She shivered pleasantly, but shook her head.</p><p>"I feel so… so much… right now, it's okay. I'm alright now, you did enough. Come here."</p><p>He pulled from the barely conscious man beneath him with a long pained groan, and Rasaad reached up to him and smoothed his hands along the half-orc's stomach and up to his chest as he sat up, wincing as he felt the reminders of his recent activities in his aching movements. The two of them pulled Dorn down, and he rolled behind Cait to spoon against her back as she plastered her front to Rasaad's chest.</p><p>"Thank you," she whimpered so quietly he almost didn't catch it.</p><p>He kissed his mark on her shoulder and slid his hand around her hips and pushed his index finger gently between her lips. She keened and tensed but did not object as he traced lazy circles around her throbbing clit.</p><p>"Just one more, I promise, my goddess."</p><p>She whimpered her consent, and it didn't take long for a small agonizingly sharp climax to shudder through her already exhausted limbs. When it abated she collapsed against Rasaad and immediately began to pass out as the last of her rasping groans were wrung from her throat.</p><p>Dorn glanced across at Rasaad, and smiled tenderly as he saw the man watching Cait drifting off with a look of stunned adoration. He felt strongly in his gut that this change between them was for the best, and the black hole that had occupied his heart for so many years now began, quietly, to mend itself. He would follow Cait to the end of the earth, he would fight alongside her and at her back until he either saw all of her enemies slain, or he was knocked down trying. Having Rasaad there alongside them merely increased their chances of survival. <em> And </em> , he thought briefly as his mind began to darken with slumber, <em> he isn't half bad to look at. </em></p><p>He shook himself awake despite his sated exhaustion and began to pull away from the pair, thinking with concern that he should stand guard as the group slept. He was stopped by Rasaad's firm grip on his arm.</p><p>"You heard Khalid. There is no need. The wards will alert us if we need to be alerted. Rest, my friend. Stay with us. Please."</p><p>With only a moment's hesitation he relented, and molded himself back to Cait's narrow back. Rasaad chuckled quietly at the absence of Dorn's usual protesting grumble at his use of the word friend, which Dorn allowed without comment. The monk pulled Cait’s woven blanket up and over all of them, and miraculously it almost entirely covered all three of them, leaving only one of Dorn’s thick arms uncovered. </p><p>“We need a bigger bedroll,” the monk commented dryly as he drifted to sleep. </p><p>Dorn closed his eyes and reveled in the warmth of the creature against his front, feeling so much more at peace than he had since his return now that she was properly his and didn't seem to hate him for his tactlessness. Well, she was theirs , he internally corrected as he watched Rasaad's eyes flutter closed. He smiled to himself, the expression hidden against her mussed hair, and as their breathing gradually slowed and synched the three fell into a deep restful sleep beneath the stars.</p><p><br/>------</p><p> </p><p>Dorn woke a few hours later to the soft snoring of Rasaad and the feeling of Cait moving between them. He opened his eyes to look at her as she turned to him with a shy smile. He smoothed the hair from her face, and opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to apologize, but she interrupted him with a shake of her head and a hissed whisper.</p><p>“You won’t do it again, right? Any of it? And if you do you won’t fight me when I have to put you down?”</p><p>There’s a tug in his chest as it tightens, “I wouldn’t make you do that.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and whispered, “Still.”</p><p>“I will not. I will await your dictation as far as when, where, and whom I am allowed to kill.”</p><p>She nodded prefunctorilly, “Good. That’s all I ask. I’m not asking you to feel sorry about it, I know… We’re from very different places and cultures. I don’t expect that from you, but I do expect you not to cause problems for me or my friends. Also…”</p><p>She hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with this much emotional labor, but Dorn nudged her and murmured a series of comforting sounds to encourage her continued communication.</p><p>“I’m not asking you not to kill people. That’s the brutal reality we live in, <em> I’ve </em> killed <em> plenty… </em>If it’ll make the transition safer, you’re welcome to default to my judgment, but… Eventually ideally I’d like it if you could figure that out on your own.”</p><p>Dorn chuckled softly and kissed the tip of her nose, “Right, restructure my entire understanding of morality, a simple task.”</p><p>Cait rolled her eyes again and Dorn pulled her close to him. “Of course I will do my best. For <em> you, </em>and perhaps maybe eventually for myself.”</p><p>She nodded against his chest and burrowed deeper against him.</p><p>“I want to tell you one more thing and then I don’t want to talk for a while, is that okay?” When Dorn nodded she continued, “I… I am not opposed to godhood. If that’s an opportunity I have access to, I don’t know… It might be fun. But I don’t understand it or it’s implications, and I <em> need </em>to fully understand all of it before I even start trying to make a choice about what I want to do. I could not be a god of murder, you know that right?”</p><p>Dorn scoffed and nodded again, “I was a fool for suggesting it. It didn’t register to me as a negative and I didn’t think about how you’d see it.”</p><p>Cait nodded, “I understood. I didn’t mean to snap, I was just… Overwhelmed.”</p><p>Dorn registered that the monk had awoken and quietly passed the knowledge along to her. Cait reached behind her and tugged Rasaad over to press himself along her back.</p><p>“I can leave you alone if you want to talk.” he murmured groggily, latching onto Cait’s waist with sleep-weighted limbs and groaning pleasurably as he regained contact with her.</p><p>Cait laughed softly and shook her head, “No, but thank you. Didn’t mean to exclude you, we just needed to talk about that.”</p><p>Rasaad hushed her and pushed his face into her hair with a slurred, “No matter,” before promptly falling back asleep. Cait giggled, and Dorn kissed her gently until she quieted.</p><p>“I’m in love with you.” He whispered simply.</p><p>Cait blinked as he pulled away, and the corner of her mouth quirked up. “Yeah, I figured that was a given.”</p><p>Dorn smiled, but continued in an affected tone of mild irritation, “And I suppose you’re indifferent towards me?”</p><p>Cait closed her eyes and leaned into his arm she was using as a pillow before pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “Yes, because I make a habit of forgiving acquaintances for mass murder.” He nudged her with his nose and she looked up at him, her face visibly flushed even in the dim moonlight. She opened her mouth, hesitated for a moment before breathing out “Of course I’m in love with you, you fucking idiot.”</p><p>He kissed her without ulterior motive, but shortly Rasaad reawakened and the three of them moved against each other with lazy caresses and breathed sighs of completion. Once they’d finished, they began the process of clearing their little encampment and returning to where the rest of the group still lay sleeping. As they crossed the clearing Cait paused at the patch of deadened grass where she’d last seen her father’s body. She stared at it blankly, but after a few moments was tugged back into movement by Rasaad as he pulled her by the hand across to the spot where they had begun their evening. He squeezed her hand and glanced at her anxiously as they walked, still unsure of what he could say to lighten the load she so clearly carried with her.</p><p>"When you want to talk, you know I will happily listen. Well, not <em>happily</em>, but-- dear me, you know what I mean."</p><p>She grinned at his flustered speech and squeezed his hand in return, "I know." She looked past him to where Dorn awaited them at his previous perch and smiled as they approached him. She glanced back at the withered patch of grass, but shook that final image of her father away as it resurfaced once again. <em>That </em>memory was not her beloved father, and the fact that it was the only image of him she'd been able to focus on since the last time she'd been here irked her. Her father had been a kind, warm, funny, awkward, intelligent, complicated man who had made her childhood as happy as any bastard spawn of the Lord of Murder could hope for, he deserved to be remembered <em>that </em>way, not as a corpse on a lawn. She crossed her legs beneath her as she settled to the ground beside Dorn, tugging Rasaad down alongside her as she began to speak.</p><p>"Did I ever tell you about the time Gorian caught Imoen and I stealing gallon jugs of ink from the storehouse?"</p><p>Dorn guffawed as Rasaad questioned she and Imoen's motives for possessing that quantity of the substance, and when Cait spotted Imoen herself groggily rising out of her bedroll she beckoned her little sister over to assist in the telling of the tale.</p><p>"So, the readers were supposed to be having this huge important meeting in one of the study rooms, and Imoen and I--"</p><p>She spoke at length about the adventure, and Imoen occasionally interjected the odd missed detail. Shortly Jaheira and Khalid joined them, supplying their own stories about their old friend and his escapades over the years. At long last a kind of uneasy peace settled over Cait and the rest of the group. As they had packed their camp and headed onwards to whatever fresh hell awaited Cait in the city of Baldur's Gate, she progressed with lighter burdens and a sense of support she had not felt the last time she and Imoen had left this place. She held onto her sister's hand as they passed out of sight of their father's final resting place, and smiled back at Dorn and Rasaad where they followed at the group's flank. No matter what fate approached her now she was confident that she would, at least, not be alone when it came.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>